Heart of the Ocean
by LCross
Summary: A fair young maiden with beautiful golden hair was on her was to meet her betrothed for the first time, and with a heavy heart her dear father gave her a one of a kind blue diamond called "heart of the ocean" as an engagement gift from him and her mother. But across the seas an unknown danger seals. A pirate captain with salmon hair will soon steal that ships special cargo.


Hey guys... It's been a while I know, but this story has been on my mind for a while now and I had to get this out. So... I hope you guys like it..

* * *

As the sun shined brightly into the hardboard bay of Hargeon, a large elegant ship was at port, as the crew members of the ship loaded create after create of foods, water, and other provisions that they need for the long trip across the sea.

"Have a safe trip my sweet Lucy and send word immediately as soon as you reach your betrothed." Said a well dressed man in an expensive suit.

"Yes father. I will" In a soft sweet tone a young fair maiden in with long golden hair wearing a beautiful red and white gown said with a smile.

"Ohhh... Milady... This is going to be your first time aways from the masion. We're going to miss so much... P-Please take good care of yourself..." Said an elderly women as she tries to fight the will to cry.

"Yes nanny Merry, I do just that. I also want to thank you for taking care of me. I know that caused you a lot of trouble growing up, I'm sorry for that." She said in an ernest tone as she held Nanny Merry's hands.

"Ohhhh...! My sweet Lucy. You where never a trouble." Said Nanny Merry as she couldn't hold back her tears and began to cry.

"I'll miss you Nanny Merry, please father re of yourself as well." Said Lucy with a warm smile.

"And Chef Jack, I want to thank you as well for always making such incredible foods for me everyday." Said Lucy as she turned to face Jacok their family's cook.

"It's been an honor to server you madan Lucy. You've never complained about my cooking." said a middle age French Cook with slight tears in his eyes.

"Your foods are always so good chef Jack, there really was no reason to complain." said Lucy.

"John, Kent" Lucy called out to two of the estate's Gardiners.

"Yes milady?" said John the head Gardiner, mid-30th's man as he held his hat closed to his chest.

"Please take good care of my mother's garden for me. She loves that place so much." said Lucy in a kind tone

"Of course milady. Anything for you and your late mother." said John.

"We promise milady. That when you come home to visit, the garden will look amazing." Said Kent with determination as he tried not to cry, clutching his hat with both hands.

"I can't wait. Thank you. Both of you." said Lucy with a smile.

"ALL ABOARD! WE'RE SHOVING OFF NOW!" Yelled one of the crew member of the ship.

"It's time to go my sweet. But before you go. Please take this with you." said Lucy's father as he pulled out from his pocket a beautiful blue diamond necklace with smaller white diamonds and silver form as the chain.

"Oh! Father! I-Is that?"

"Yes my dear. It is. Its "the heart of the ocean" necklace. And it was also your mother's." said Lucy's father as he then places the beautiful necklace around Lucy's neck.

"My dear Lucy, this is a present from your mother and me. You see before she died, she made me promise to give this to you once you got engaged." he said as he finished putting the necklace on Lucy.

"There you go. Now let's have a look - Oh! My dear Lucy. You look so much like your mother." her said with a warm smile on his face.

"Do I really father?" said Lucy as she places a hand on the necklace.

"Yes. You do my dear. No come, it's time to go." Said Lucy's father as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay. Goodbye everyone, take care of yourselves." said Lucy with a smile on her face, as she too tries to hide her sadness of her leaving from everyone.

Her father escorted her up on to the ship and hugged her tight for one last time as she sets off, on her way to meet her betrothed for the first time. As her father got off, the crew then pulled in the steps and raised the anchor.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE'RE SETTING OFF! GET TO YOUR STATIONS!" Yelled the captain of the ship. With that the crew took they're places as the captain yelled out orders to set ship to sail.

"FARE WELL EVERYONE! I'LL MISS YOU ALL! TAKE CARE!" Yelled Lucy as the ship the slowly left the docks heading towards the sea. While Lucy was at the side of the boat waving goodbye to the people most closest to her and within a few minutes, she can no longer see the harbour nor her family she was now out on the open seas.

"Excuse me? Lady Lucy."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"My name is captain Fin and this is my co-captain Baxton." He said as his co-captain smiled at Lucy, he was a young man, roughly around a few years older then Lucy. He was wearing a light blue leather like jacket.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." Said Baxton.

"Welcom aboard my vessel." Said the captain, he was somewhat old but tall and slightly heavy looking man, with a thick brown beard. Wearing a dark blue jacket and matching captain's hat.

"Oh Yes! Hello Captain Fin. It a pleaser to be on board your ship." said Lucy kindly as she did a curtsy.

"Oh No! The pleasure is all mine my dear. Its not everyday that we g" Said the captain as he tip his hat

"Your ship is one of the best in all the seas Captain Fin."

"You flatter me Lady Lucy. Thank you for saying so. But anyway, if there is anything you need just let me know alright?"

"Yes, thank you again captain Fin."

"Okay then, I'm glad to hear it. Well if you excuse me Lady Lucy I must head back to work. Baxton here will show you to your room Lady Lucy."

"Thank you captain." said Lucy with a smile as captain Fin as he took his leave and went back to work.

"Alright then Lady Lucy right this way." Said Baxton as he leads the way to her room.

The ship and its crew are off sailing across the wide open seas with nothing but clear blue skies and calm waters. But of course, this is the open seas a lot of things can happen out there.

* * *

Somewhere on a small island, not fare from Hargeon town. An infamous pirate captain and his crew has dock and in a local pub, loud music was playing and an equally louder bunch of people was currently enjoying themselves and getting drunk off their asses.

"Hahaha! This place is the greatest!"

"You said it man! Hey sweetheart! Can we get a little more booze over here?!"

"Sure thin' hon!" said a sexy red headed waitress in a flattering knee high dress.

"SAVE SOME BOOZE FOR THE REST OF US YOU DRANK BASTERD!" said the captain and he sat at the back with his first mate, navigator, swordsman and a few other members closed to him.

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"MORE BOOZE FOR EVERYONE! WE GOT SOME GREAT HALL TODAY EVERYONE! SO LETS DRINK LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! HAHAHA!" Said the captain as he raised his beer mug high and cheered.

"ALRIGHT!"

"THAT'S OUR CAPTAIN!"

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Then the co-captain came charging to the pub was the other crew members where all too busy enjoying themselves to notice the first mate.

"There you are my trusted co captain! Come! let's enjoy our spoils of victory! Hahaha!" said the pirate captain with a huge grim in his face.

"Captain, exciting news from the town of Hargeon."

"Huh?! What is it? It better be good."

"Oh yeah captain it is." And with a cheeky smile on his face the first mate whispers into his captain's ear the exciting news.

"Hmmm...That IS exciting news. Good job co captain, looks like we have big fish to catch." said the captain as he stood from his table with a wide smirk on his face.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Loudly roard the captain as all his crew members went silent and turned there attention to their captain.

"AS SOON AS DAY LIGHT HITS! WE'RE SHIPPING OFF!"

"OOOOHHHH!" The crew members moan, hissed, a complained in disappointment.

"BUT WHY CAPTAIN?!" Yelled one of the crew member.

"BECAUSE! OUR CO CAPTAIN HERE HEARD THAT THERES A GRAND SHIP SAILING NOT FARE FROM US! AND ITS CARRYING PRECIOUS CARGOS AND SOMETHING EVEN MORE INTERESTING AS WELL" Said the captain with a mischievous smirk across his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Hey guys... I know... I've been gone for a long time now and I haven't made a good story in a while too, and I don't have any good reason to explain why but I hope that this story will make up for it.

I hope you all like it...


End file.
